The invention relates to an apparatus for open-end rotor spinning having a spinning rotor into which a projection projects that is provided with a yarn withdrawal nozzle that is followed by an insert in moving direction of the yarn. The insert includes a deflection for the spun yarn that has at least one false-twisting edge.
In a known open-end rotor spinning arrangement (DE-OS No. 33 32 498), an insert with false-twisting edges is detachably inserted into a bend of a yarn withdrawal pipe. From the yarn that moves over the false-twisting edges, parts are rubbed off that are not moved away. This presents the danger of rubbed-off parts interfering with the quality of the yarn because the rubbed off parts at least occasionally are bound into the spun yarn, the rubbed-off parts hinder the return of a yarn end during piecing, and particularly during a piecing, the rubbed-off parts are conveyed back into the spinning rotor.
An object of the invention is to provide an open-end spinning apparatus such that interferences by accumulations of rubbed-off parts are avoided.
This object is achieved by providing a recessed area opposite the at least one false-twisting edge provided on a deflecting element. As a result, it becomes possible to collect the rubbed off parts of the deflected yarn at a point that does not interfere with the spinning process, nor with a piecing. In certain preferred embodiments, this recess can be formed by an enlargement of the diameter of a yarn withdrawal duct.
According to advantageous features according to certain preferred embodiments of the invention, the recess area opposite the at least one false-twisting edge is open in downward direction. As a result, the rubbed-off yarn parts can fall down from the area of the moving path of the yarn and, if necessary, can be collected or moved away by a special device. As a result, interferences with the spinning process or the piecing process are reliably excluded.
According to other advantageous features of certain preferred embodiments of the invention the recess area is configured as a longitudinal slot aligned in moving direction of the yarn opposite the at least one false-twisting edge. A longitudinal slot of this type is completely sufficient for moving away the rubbed-off parts.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.